


Secret Spotlights - A Behind The Scenes Fanfiction - 1The9 ft. Under Nineteen

by WonderHwanSeoLand



Category: 1The9 (Band), Under Nineteen (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, behindthescenesff, hwanseo - Freeform, junhwan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 09:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20387629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderHwanSeoLand/pseuds/WonderHwanSeoLand
Summary: What could possibly happen behind the camera?Are there any stories of them behind the spotlights?Secret SpotlightsA 1the9 Behind the Scenes FanfictionBxB1The9 ft. Undernineteen





	Secret Spotlights - A Behind The Scenes Fanfiction - 1The9 ft. Under Nineteen

“Here.” Yechan handed a phone towards Seunghwan who just finished tying his shoelaces. The ssireum competition between Golden Child and 1The9 had just ended a while ago and loud cheers still echoed around the whole arena. All the idols attending the event scattered everywhere.

“Thanks.” Seunghwan took his phone and noticed the notification light blinking.

"Some chats came in," Yechan said with a poker face and turned around, but turned back to face Seunghwan in a split second to mend his comment. “Correction. _ A lot _ of chats.”

“Thank you!” A wide grin formed on Seunghwan’s face as Yechan rolled his eyes and walked towards Doyum and Jinsung who were playing around with the fans. Seunghwan’s eyes quickly swept across the ISAC arena and stopped at the leader who was walking beside Taekhyeon.

“Yongha-Hyung,” Seunghwan called as he ran towards them. “I need to go out for a moment.”

“Where?” It was Taekhyeon who asked. Yongha was still half way turning his body around.

“The toilet.” Seunghwan grinned cheekily. “Care to join?” He continued, raising his eyebrows several times. Taekhyeon answered with a flat expression.

“Don’t take too long,” Yongha commented. His eyes shifted towards the gadget in Seunghwan’s hand. “Go through that door.” Yongha pointed towards the door behind Seunghwan with his chin as his attention returned to Seunghwan. “Turn left, go pass three rooms. There’ll be a small hall. It should be empty.”

“Got it, Hyung.” Seunghwan left the arena straight away. Someone might have caught him leaving, but he could say that he’s just going to the restroom anyway. Besides, most of them were still focused on the main stage.

Seunghwan was shocked to see so many fans gathered in the first room as he opened the door. He bowed at them with his trademark smile as he made his way across the room towards the door on the left, hoping that no one followed and that the next rooms would not be as crowded, which, to his relief, all came true.

At first, Seunghwan intended to read all the chats after he reached the empty hall that Yongha mentioned. But half way there, the phone in his hand vibrated again.

“_ Still having a match? _”

Seunghwan smiled and opened his Kakao chat app. 25 unread chats from the pinned chat room on top of the list. He opened it and started scrolling through the chat without stopping his steps.

**J <3**

_ Seems like a lot of people went. _

_ Who are you guys sitting with? _

_ What are you doing? _

_ Who is hanging around with you right now? _

_ Yongha-Hyung? _

_ Doyum? _

_ Is Jinsung with you? _

_ Yechan? _

_ Is Taewoo-Hyung there too? _

_ How are the maknaes holding up? _

_ Doyum and Taek joined a race? _

_ Seems like you guys are just sitting around from the fansite posts. Did you guys join any match? _

_ Are you having a match? _

_ You are joining ssireum, right? Good luck! <3 _

_ Don _ _ ’ _ _ t forget to find new friends. _

_ You need to socialize. _

_ But socialize is to find friends. Just friends. _

_ No phone number exchange allowed. _

_ Not done with the match yet? _

_ Oh! You are in the same team as The Boyz? _

_ Seems like Doyum and Jinsung are always with them. _

_ Where are you? How come there aren _ _ ’ _ _ t many updates of you? _

_ Don _ _ ’ _ _ t get hurt. Be careful <3 _

_ Are the ssireum matches done? _

_ Still having a match? _

_ Just finished the match a while ago. _

_ I told you I left my phone with Yechan. _

_ Aren _ _ ’ _ _ t you worried that he _ _ ’ _ _ ll read your chats? _

A reply came in the matter of split seconds.

**J <3**

_ Nah, it _ _ ’ _ _ s fine. _

_ How was it? _

_ Did you get hurt? _

_ For your information, I can _ _ ’ _ _ t take care of you right now _.

A dry smile formed on Seunghwan’s face as he heaved a small sigh. _ Please just take care of yourself first _, he said in his head.

As Seunghwan decided to pend the reply, he raised his head to see if he’s almost arrived at the small hall. A frown formed on his forehead as he took in the view in front of him.

“Is this the place? But it’s a bit different,” he mumbled.

Yes, he was in a hall. But it was definitely not a small hall. Having almost the same size as the hall ISAC was held, it just seemed like a gigantic empty box with nothing in it. The only thing that filled up the room was the sunlight shining in through the rows of windows from both sides of the room, projecting the window frames as shades on the floor. It gave the room the warmth and light needed even though the lamps on the high ceilings were not turned on.

Did he arrive at the right place or did he go through the wrong door? He couldn’t tell as he was too busy reading and replying the chat earlier. His legs just moved forward without him thinking.

“Oh well. This place _ is _ empty." 

Seunghwan took a position in one of the corners of the room, right beside a high window with square frames. He could hear the muffled cheers echoing from somewhere afar.

After positioning himself so that his phone would show the sky through the window, he turned on his phone. His fingers moved across the screen, giving it a light tap several times. A moment later, he raised his phone right in front of him.

“All done?”

Seunghwan couldn’t hide his smile as Junseo’s face appeared on the screen.

“Yep,” Seunghwan answered with a nod. “Have you eaten?”

Junseo shook his head. “I don’t feel like eating. It’s hard to eat with my hand like this.”

Seunghwan heaved a deep sigh. The image of Junseo’s bandaged wrist flashed through his mind, followed by Junseo’s expression as he tried to endure the pain. “But still, don’t skip meals. You need to eat. Should I go home right now to make sure that you’ll eat?”

“Sure. Come home then,” Junseo replied.

“Ok. I’ll call our manager now. My match is done so I think it’s fine for me to go back,” Seunghwan said as he lowered his phone.

“No no no no no, wait.” Junseo quickly tried to stop him. “Fine, I’ll eat later.” He pouted.

Seunghwan smiled as he raised his phone again. Junseo looked exceptionally cute when he pouted. Correction, in Seunghwan’s eyes, Junseo looked cute all the time. “Take a picture. I need to make sure of that.”

Junseo squinted his eyes as he pouted again causing Seunghwan to send a wave of laughter echoing across the empty hall.

“It seems like a lot of people joined?” Junseo asked.

“Yeah, but the matches are held one by one so we spent most of the time sitting around.”

Junseo’s lips formed an O as he nodded. “I saw a picture of Doyum sitting there soullessly.”

Seunghwan smiled. “That son of yours can release a photobook compilation of his bored actions today.”

“But his photos look nice.”

“I think so too. Is it because of his new hair?”

“What about you? What have you been doing?” Junseo squinted his eyes. “I see a lot of girl groups there.”

Seunghwan grinned at the comment. “Just now we-” He stopped his words as his phone vibrated. A phone call came in.

“The manager’s calling. I’ll call you back later, okay?” Seunghwan asked after noting where the call was from.

“It’s fine. Just be careful.” Junseo pouted again. There’s a hint of reluctant tone in his voice.

“Remember to eat something,” Seunghwan said right before Junseo ended their video call without saying anything else.

Seunghwan heaved a deep sigh as he lowered his phone. He could tell that Junseo skipping his meals was not because of his wounded wrist. Junseo was the most enthusiastic when they received news of them being confirmed to join the ISAC line up. His smile was the widest among the nine of them. He immediately turned to Seunghwan and asked him to go on evening runs together every day along the Han River.

On that damned day, all of them were in the practice room having their usual training session. Perhaps it was due to exhaustion from preparing for their comeback and ISAC at the same time, Junseo suddenly lost his balance as he was running. The next moment, Junseo fell forward. Seunghwan could still hear Junseo’s scream echoing in his head as the scene played back in his mind. He could still feel the pain in his chest when he saw Junseo fell down and cringed in pain while holding his left arm.

Another vibration from his phone pulled Seunghwan back to reality.

“Yes, Hyung. Oh, I’m fine. I think I’m lost, that’s all,” Seunghwan answered the call. _Well,_ t_echnically, it__’__s not a lie._ “I’ll go back to the arena now. I know, I’m sorry, Hyung.” Seunghwan ended the phone call and left the hall with his mind still full of Junseo.

=========

Seunghwan gave a small knock on Junseo’s bedroom door. He had just arrived at the dorm after spending a whole day in the ISAC hall and an hour later they had to go to their practice room. But before anything, he needed to make sure how Junseo was doing.

Seunghwan knocked on the door again after waiting for a while without any reply from the inside.

“Hyung, just open the door,” Doyum said as he turned the handle and stepped in. “Oh, my Junseo-Hyung is asleep.” With the lightest steps, Doyum walked to the wardrobe, took a shirt and a pair of trousers before heading to the living room. “I’ll take a bath first.”

Seunghwan moved closer towards Junseo’s bed. He stroke Junseo’s hair so gently as if one single touch would wake him up. He then noticed Junseo’s phone, still in the younger’s bandaged hand.

Seunghwan took a deep breath. Tear marks could be seen at the corner of Junseo’s eyes, streaming down across his cheeks. Gently, he removed Junseo’s phone to the bedside table and took another good look at the sleeping beauty. He looked so pretty when he’s sleeping, but Seunghwan could not bear to see the bandaged hand. He stroke Junseo’s hair again before leaving the room, only to come back half an hour later to put a post-it note in the younger’s hand.

=========

Junseo groaned as he woke up. He unconsciously moved his right hand and a wave of electrified pain spread throughout his body. His phone alarm went off, reminding him that it’s time to have his medicine. He looked around the room as his left hand reached for his phone. The other beds were still empty and there’s no voice from the living room. Were they still outside? Or had they come back and left for practice?

Junseo noticed the time as he turned off the alarm. The answer to the silence in the dorm must be because of the latter. He heaved a deep sigh. Why did he have to get hurt at a time like this? He had no choice but to skip a lot of their activities. All because of this stupid bandaged wrist. Junseo cursed in his mind as he lifted his right hand. His face cringed as another shot of pain was sent from the still healing wrist.

“What’s this?” Junseo frowned as a piece of paper dropped from his right grasp on to his blanket.

_ Kim Junseo, _

_ Stay cheerful! I know you _ _ ’ _ _ re sad and you _ _ ’ _ _ re always crying in secret. Look, I _ _ ’ _ _ m here. We _ _ ’ _ _ ll attend ISAC together next year. And the year after that. And the year after that. _

_ That _ _ ’ _ _ s why, you need to take care of yourself. _

_ Hwan _

_ P.S. Remember to have your medicine. I _ _ ’ _ _ ve left them on your table. Eat the sandwich first. _

Junseo’s smile grew wider as he read towards the end. His attention then shifted towards the table in front of his bed. A plate of sandwich, a glass of water and a packet of medicine was placed neatly on it. Still with the smile which hadn’t faded, Junseo turned on his phone and opened his Kakaotalk and entered the first chatroom.

_ <3 _

_ By the way, you wrote three years. What about the fourth? _

The reply came in a matter of seconds.

_ You know my answer. _

_ Remember to take your medicine. _

Junseo, now standing up, couldn’t hide his smile as he typed the reply.

_ Focus on your practice or I _ _ ’ _ _ ll tell Doyum. Don _ _ ’ _ _ t touch your phone. _

He then opened his contacts page and phoned his manager.

“Hyung, I’m going to the practice room. No, it’s okay. I can watch from the side. I just want to be there. I’m fine now. Yes, Hyung, I promise. Okay, Hyung. I’ll get ready.”

Minutes later, Junseo was sitting in the living room waiting for their manager to fetch him. Now with a much better mood. As usual, he took out his phone while waiting. At the same time, a message came in.

_ Manager said that you _ _ ’ _ _ re coming? Feeling better? _

Junseo smiled and opened the application that would definitely be on the top of his most used app list. His fingers then masterfully chose a filter. A moment later new pictures of him was already saved in his phone’s album. He sent one of them as a reply to the text earlier.

_ Here. _

He added.

=========

“Seunghwan-Hyung! Practice! Please! Put your phone down!"

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and critics are all welcome.  
Hope you liked it!
> 
> Oh, and please support 1The9!
> 
> P. S. Any suggestion for the other pairings?


End file.
